


Mine

by EllieWan



Series: Rainbow Six: Antarctica [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Antarctica, Antarctica, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: An Emperor penguin tries to woo Maxim.Timur is not okay with that.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Rainbow Six: Antarctica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The piece to my puzzle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562415) by [EllieWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan). 



> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/0Haxy5PvCuk

The giant goofy bird was sliding on its belly, crawling towards them and away from its flock.

“Do not move” Tina told them “And make as less noise as possible”

The reason why there were still Emperor penguins to observe in their natural environment is precisely because there was one rule in Antarctica: they’re at home, you’re not. It was forbidden to shoo away any kind of bird, or to block their way, or anything that might just slightly get in conflict or annoy them.

Maxim obediently stood straight, not stepping an inch away and waited for the creature to either pass by him or go back to its flock.

The Emperor penguin pushed itself up using its beak, then came closer to Maxim.  
It then started making loud and weird throaty noises.

“What does it mean?” Timur whispered to Tina.

“I’m not sure but-“

The penguin clumsily walked towards Maxim, and stopped right in front of him, only a few centimeters away and started making weird noises again.  
Maxim clenched his mouth shut. Tina then silently chuckled and whispered:

“It wants to mate him.”

“What?!” Timur tried to whisper as much as he could.

“It’s basically asking him out.” Tina added.

The penguin silently waited for something. A response perhaps?

“How can I tell him I’m already his mate?” Timur asked.

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t understand you.” Tina replied.

“So what, we wait for it to get bored and get the message?” Timur insisted.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do”

Maxim was still completely frozen. Not because of the deep cold around them, since he was wearing heavy snow clothes and his thick red parka.  
No, he was frozen because there, standing right in front of him was _a protected 120cm high chunky bird yelling at him_ , and he couldn’t do anything.

The penguin waited. Waited for a loooong time. _Damn, he must have fallen head over heels for Maxim…_ Timur thought to himself.

“Tina, will it really don’t understand if I just go and wrap my arms around Maxim?” Timur whispered.

“I know you love your boyfriend, Tim. But you’re going to either anger or scare the bird away, and we can’t do that, you know the rules.” Tina replied in a voice barely audible.

“But-“

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a penguin?” she joked.

If Timur’s face wasn’t already reddened by the cold, it was red now.  
The penguin then seemed to step away, circling around Maxim. _So what, it was checking him out now?_ Timur thought.  
It eventually stepped aside and threw itself on its belly, sliding away on the ice, not looking back.

“That was one of the weirdest things I’ve ever experienced in my life” Maxim puffed.

Timur walked next to him and circled his arm around Maxim’s thick waist, smooching his cheek wet.

“My, my, you _were_ jealous” Maxim joked.

Timur then pressed his lips against his, and kissed him with a loud ‘smack’ sound.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
